Colors of the Moon
by pokemon ninja
Summary: Tatsuki was bit by a rabid dog one night, which then opened a new door to a hidden world. But, with Aizen started waging the war between his forces and the shinigamis, what the hell can she and a strange clan do except get pulled in the battle as well?
1. Bit

Chapter 1: Bit

Sometimes, you can tell how a night will turn out by looking at the sky. Tonight, Tatsuki could tell it would be a strange one as she saw a sparkling blue moon from the lower half of her window. Well, it would have been the upper half had she not fallen out of bed. Who wouldn't, after being woken up by a mutant plushie saying "the goddess and her valley of the gods are in danger!"

Tatsuki took a brief moment in thinking. She had two hunches on who it was: Orihime or that sake-obsessed lieutenant. Her eyes widened, remembering the latter was sent to Soul Society because she hid half a ton of Squad 10's paperwork…..again. "Orihime!"

She rushed out of her house and began following the stuffed toy, never taking her eye off it. A cold breeze met her. Luckily, she had grabbed a jacket and wore it over the shirt she was sleeping in, although she regretted that she didn't wear anything over her shorts.

After they turned right, she saw her. The red head was running low on reiatsu, making her powerless. And the thing hunting her was,

A dog.

Tatsuki gaped. '_I got called here for a dog?_!' It was an odd thing: Orihime's power can protect her from big hollows, but a DOG?!

But as the brunette ran closer to the sight, she was wrong. 'Alright, maybe not an angry dog. Just a BIG ANGRY DOG ON TWO FEET TRYING TO MAKE KIBBLE OUT OF MY BEST FRIEND!' Now this she can handle. Even though the 'dog' er… thing.. or whatever it was was taller than her, she won't let anyone(or anything, for this matter) hurt the powerless redhead. If she won't let Chizuru get 12 feet close to Orihime, hell she wouldn't let a 7 foot tall rabid dog get a MILE near har classmate!

Just then, it started charging full force at its prey, hunger written all over its face. Instinctively, Tatsuki charged to the scene to put herself in between predator and prey. She was almost too late; but instead of putting herself in between them, she shouldered the beast's lowered head, giving it such an impact that it was pinned against the wall. The wall that was very far away.

Realizing that neither she nor Orihime was unsafe, she sprang up, and prepared for the next attack. She stared at the thing she knocked over, still lying on the ground. A cloud enveloped the moon as she was waiting for it to get up. Minutes passed, the creature not moving, and Tatsuki not letting her guard down.

The cloud let go of the moon, thus revealing blue light to the scene. As if that was the signal, the beast flicked its eyes open. It's eyes, which had been yellow a while ago, had turned crimson red, both of which had killer intent in them, all for Tatsuki. In a blink of an eye, Tatsuki lost sight of her opponent. HOLY CRAP! She rushed to her friend's side, remembering Orihime was the target in the first place.

It was completely quiet. Tatsuki waited for the attacker stiffed-legged. She was determined to beat it. Too many things were at stake here, and thinking about it seemed to make her stronger. She strained her ears to hear the thing's movements. 'There!'

She charged into the right corner of the street, and landed on cement. Then, hearing its fast footsteps, she saw it was charging, preparing to give Orihime the death blow.

Mentally swearing on how stupid she was, she rushed back to Orihime with all her speed. Her feet were burning. Her shoulder was aching from that last blow. Hell, she didn't care. The only thing she was thinking: I have to stop it before it kills her!

Orihime, seeing that she was about to be turned into prey, closed her eyes and braced for impact. She waited for it to be over. The impact she expected never came. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes; which widened in shock at what she saw.

Tatsuki was in front of her, with the thing biting into her left shoulder. Realizing that Orihime just saw what happened, she held a thumbs-up and a smile of triumph. Then she smirked, as she felt a strange surge of power course through her.

She stepped on the creature's tail, which is just about the same thing as kicking someone's groin. Her foot firmly in place, making sure the tail won't slip away and the beast that bit her won't get away. She hurled punches at its stomach. A kick, with her free foot of course, was landed on its chest. She gave its jaw a powerful heading, and, to add the finishing touch: her revenge, she gave all her remaining energy on a punch to the jaw. She then let go of the tail, letting the creature fall over.

She paused, waiting for the thing to wake up. After a few minutes, she turned to her friend, without letting her guard down. "You alright, Orihime?" Tatsuki said, extending a hand toward her.

She pouted "I should be asking you that question, Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime said, taking the offered hand. She was alive, both of them were. Although, she could never take the guilt off herself. Yes, Tatsuki had saved her, very normal. It was just Tatsuki being normal, overprotective and jumping the gun. But, Tatsuki getting an injury out of it, highly abnormal.

Tatsuki had a large bite on her shoulder, and it bled profusely. It didn't hurt when she was beating the crap out of the creature, but right now, it hurt like there was no tomorrow. She winced.

"Tatsuki, you okay?" Orihime asked with concern.

"Y-yeah! C'mon, let's go home." Tatsuki replied through gritted teeth.

The walk home was quiet. Tatsuki balanced trying to conceal her pain and keeping watch of other creatures that might pop out. Orihime, on the other hand, was looking at her friend with concern, trying to think of what to do.

A few minutes later, they had arrived to the front stairs of Orihime's apartment. Both girls went up the stairs and opened the door. Realizing some other goons might attack Orihime again, Tatsuki decided to stay over. 'Good thing it's a Friday!' she thought.

"Umm, Tatsuki?" the brunette was snapped out of her thoughts as Orihime's voice came from behind her. "Yeah?"

"You'd be too tired to go home, and you're injured so can you stay here so I can treat that bite?" Orihime asked, apparently the only solution to thank Tatsuki for saving her.

"Alright." Tatsuki said, making her way to the phone to let her parents know that she's staying here.

In under an hour, her wound was properly bandaged (Tatsuki didn't let Orihime use her powers since she was tired as well.) and they had settled on having a snack before going to bed.

"Anyway, Tatsuki-chan, how did you know I was in danger?" Orihime asked with curiosity.

"Well, a talking doll woke me up and told me you were in trouble." Tatsuki recalled. 'Come to think of it where is the little guy?!' she thought, but then she tried not to laugh as remembered that she had stepped on it when she charged at the beast a few moments ago.

As if on cue, Kon jumped from his hiding place "ONEE-SAN! I'm so glad you're safe!! Please accept this stuffed toy who has worried over you so much!!" –apparently aiming for the other girl's 'valley of the gods'.

Before even coming in contact with the 30 centimeters of air surrounding the girl he was targeting, Kon came in contact with Tatsuki's fist. "Try to do that again and it's not only my foot and fist you'll be facing everyday!!" the brunette said, unknowingly punching Kon with her LEFT fist with all her might, getting a bolt of pain in her left shoulder as well as bleeding in the newly-opened bite marks.

"Tatsuki-chan!! Stay still, that wound will bleed more if you don't" Orihime whined, holding back Tatsuki from assassinating the plushie with her foot and fist mark.

Little did they know, from the other building, they were being watched by the creature who had attacked in the streets. "That was good. Although I made a mistake that it was the redhead that I was smelling, it was a good thing you came to protect her, Tatsuki. Otherwise, I would have made a mistake at administering the bite to someone else, someone who has your scent all over her." And with a smirk, the thing jumped away into the night.


	2. Tracker

Hiya, just here to let you know that I do not own anything related to Bleach. Oh, and thanks for reading the first part. Continue reading if you want.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Tracker

_Beep…Beep…Beep…Click!_

Ichigo crawled out of bed, still tired from the goose chase Rukia put him on last Friday. _Damn Rukia, saying there was a strange new beast with the same power as Hollows. Then, 8 hours later, after I ran laps around Karakura, she says it's gone! Some day--_

"GOOD MORNING ICHIGO!!!" His father, Isshin, exclaimed, trying to step on his son's face, for the 10th time this week (to think it's only Monday).

Quite used to his old man's strange behavior towards his kids, he rolled away, stood up and opened his bedroom door, which Yuzu was knocking on.

"Ichi-nii, breakfast!" Yuzu announced, who was the grabbed by her twin sister, Karin.

"Stop worrying about him! WE have our own problems to deal with like school and..." the dark-haired girl ranted on as the twins headed downstairs.

_Silly kids_, Ichigo thought. This would be a typical morning scenario in the Kurosaki household. _Normal_, Ichigo thought, _too normal_.

After breakfast, Ichigo went upstairs to give Rukia hers.

"Oi, Rukia! I've got--" Ichigo said while closing his bedroom door, all at the same time he bumped into what resembled a steel wall.

"Ichigo, there are two of them now." Rukia said simply, leaning her head to the left to see the orange-haired boy who had pain written all over his face.

"Rukia, stop meddlin' with those things. AND HOW DID YOU GET THIS IN MY ROOM?!" Ichigo said, and then discovered that he had run into a tracking computer.

"Long story. Nevermind that, we have to control things before this starts getting out of hand!"

"Why? It's just two. So the mommy creature had a baby, big deal..."

"Yeah, just two: Two who have enough spirit power that is equal, if not greater than, to the power of 30 menos grandes!"

"Nani?! How can a newborn have that much reiatsu?!"

"The other is an adolescent. And you know as much as I do that no one can grow as fast as that in two days!"

There was a tense silence. Then, after hearing someone tripping, Rukia (as well as the giant computer) hid ad Ichigo opened the door.

"Ichi-nii, you're gonna be late…" Yuzu said, pointing to the clock.

"Oh, shit! I forgot I have an early class today!" Ichigo said, grabbed his things and ran out of the house.

Luckily, or should I say flash step luckily, Ichigo arrived five minutes before the time. Rukia had arrived first, but had just been entering the gate when he showed up. Now they were making their way to their homeroom. Ichigo sat down and felt something weird. Signals were sent up and down his spine, saying 'Reiatsu monster!!".

He looked at Rukia. She felt it too. He scanned the classroom, nothing looked unusual. He let his guard down, and glanced at the clock.

"OI, STRAWBERRY!"

Ichigo knew it was, for that person was the only one who had the guts, and probably the years to know him well enough, to call him that. With the Reiatsu signals still tingling his nerves, Ichigo looked in the direction in which he heard the voice. And, sadly, Ichigo could do nothing but gape in shock.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's the second chapter…Sorry its short… I know I shouldn't be calling myself a writer if I could only write this kind of crap… Well, thanks for reading. Let me know if I'm doing something wrong.


	3. Ohayou, Strawberry!

Thanks to everyone who showed their appreciation for the last two chapters. It means a lot, so I hope everyone keeps reading and thinking at the same time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Ohayou, Strawberry!

"Hm, Ichigo? Heloooo? Earth to strawberry, do you read, strawberry?" Tatsuki said, waving her hand in front of Ichigo's face to make him snap out of his shocked state. Obviously, it worked.

He looked at the brunette head to toe. She was wearing sunglasses, unusual since it wasn't too bright today. She was also wearing a thick black jacket, and it's summer for god's sake! Her necktie had not been tied properly, and Tatsuki (being a martial artist and all) was a stricter for the rules. All in all, the sight screamed 'SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH ME!!'

"What the hell happened to you?!" was all Ichigo could muster; still sensing the strong reiatsu, which he now knew was coming from the girl he was talking to.

"Huh? Nothing pea-brain! I'm perfectly fine!" she replied.

An odd silence. Just then, the door flung open, and a red-headed girl popped in and said "Tatsuki-chan, I've finished with the chore!" Inoue paused. She looked at her friend in the same manner Ichigo did. Then, she poked her finger into Tatsuki's left shoulder, making the other girl jump with pain.

"Oh, so your shoulder still hurts…" Orihime, who now had a look of concern, said. "You sure you don't want to see the nurse, Tatsuki-chan?"

"Yeah! I'm fine! 100fit! Hehe…" Tatsuki replied, moving from pained to energetic in about half a second.

"What happened to her shoulder?" Rukia cut in.

"Oh, that? I just got bit by a dog that attacked Orihime. No big deal…" Once again Inoue poked Tatsuki's shoulder. "OWWW! Orihime, could you PLEASE stop doing that?" Tatsuki winced.

"Hmm…I see…" Rukia, who was now trying to put the pieces of info together, said simply.

"Kuchiki-san! You should've seen her beat it! Tatsuki-chan stepped on its tail and pounded it like a punching bag!" Orihime exclaimed, trying to copy what Tatsuki did last Friday.

"Wait, she beat it with her own hands?!" Ichigo, who finally snapped out of his shock, said disbelievingly, remembering the time when his two little sisters were attacked. He and his father had to get two metal poles to drive the attackers off, but to no avail. Luckily, Karin and Yuzu only got minor bites.

"Ichigo, do you think I would be so weak that I can't even protect people from insane animals?" Tatsuki said mockingly. Although she meant it to be a joke, the girl felt her temper rise. Weird, she thought, I got more hotheaded ever since I got bit by that dog. Rabies, maybe?

Ichigo and Rukia then felt more pressure surrounding them. _Shit, Tatsuki's having an increase in spirit power!_ Ichigo thought, wondering how the girl had obtained this much power. _Wait, if this is how high her spirit level is when she's insulted, I'm not gonna hang around when she's really pissed_, Ichigo shuddered at the thought. _Obviously, Tatsuki's unaware of her reiatsu…_Rukia concluded, seeing that the girl was looking at them like they just sprouted green antennas from their heads.

The tense scene was then cut when the bell rang. The brunette had calmed down, much to Ichigo and Rukia's relief, although both kept an eye on her the whole morning.

"Nothing much's changed…" Ichigo said to Rukia, who glared at him in reply. "And besides, she's still the crazy, overprotective girl we know, just with a little more power."

"To think it was a dog that caused this…unbelievable…" Rukia said. They were hanging out at the usual place, by the trees. She was sitting on a tree branch; Ichigo was on the other side of the tree. Keigo and the boys were talking to Chad. Ishida knitting Kon, since Tatsuki had beaten him enough for 75 of the stuffing to come out. Well, as for Tatsuki and Orihime, they were hanging out with the girls. Right now, Rukia and Ichigo were still observing her.

"Oh, crap. I forgot to buy something from the canteen." Tatsuki said getting up. Rukia's eyes followed the girl. She jumped from the branch and started to follow.

At this time, Chizuru saw her chance. She snuck behind Orihime, who was happily chatting with the other girls. She was only a millimeter from her target when a fist met her face.

Rukia stared at the now empty space in shock. The second before, she was watching Tatsuki go into the canteen. Now, Tatsuki was standing between Orihime and Chizuru. A riceball in her mouth and Chizuru's face in her fist. "Chizuru, how many times have I told you not to do that?" The brunette said with her mouth full.

The other girl mumbled something in reply. But the reply didn't matter. Rukia had run up to Tatsuki. "How?! So fast!" was all she could say.

Rukia saw Tatsuki blink under her sunglasses. "You mean, you didn't notice?"

"Didn't notice what??" Rukia asked, thinking that Tatsuki was talking about her spirit power.

Tatsuki sighed. She sat on the grass and pointed her legs. "See? The weights are off! Well, just 10 pounds…"

Now it was Rukia's turn to blink. "Weights?"

"Yeah, didn't I tell you that last week?"

"Oh, right…" she said, remembering last month's gym class:

Monday, 3:17 pm---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kuchiki-san? Have you seen Tatsuki-chan?" Orihime, who had a lost expression on her face, said as she approached Rukia, who was heading to the girl's changing room.

"No. But I'll tell you if I see her, 'kay?" Rukia replied. It was 15 minutes after PE, their last class. She didn't bother to knock on the door, since she didn't expect anyone in the changing room. She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard someone humming.

Obviously, that person heard her. "Who's there?" the girl(who else could it be, it's the girl's changing room for God's sake!) said in a cautious tone.

Rukia recognized the voice at once. "Tatsuki?" she said, making her way towards where she heard the voice.

"Oh, Rukia." Tatsuki said as she sighed with relief. She was wearing a sleeveless shirt along with white jogging pants, the ones she usually wore during karate practice. She was sitting on the bench in front of the lockers, putting on her socks.

"What're you still doing here?" Rukia asked knowing full well that nobody, even the really self-conscious ones, can change that long.

"I was waiting for everyone to clear out." Tatsuki answered frankly.

"Why?" Rukia asked, unable to resist the curiosity about the other girl's actions.

Tatsuki was taken aback at first, since Rukia being curious about her business is the most unusual thing that has ever happened. She looked right and left, checking to see if Rukia was the only other person in the room. Well, aside from that butt-bearing ghost (yes, she can see ghosts, because of that little accident with Inoue's Onii-san if you don't know…) who she glared dangerously at, Rukia was the only one there. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah, sure I guess…" Rukia agreed, although she was wondering why the brunette had asked her that. Tatsuki usually told Orihime at times like this, so Rukia was still puzzled.

Tatsuki sighed. "No choice then." Then, she sat down and rummaged through her sports bag.

Tatsuki then found what she was looking for, and then picked them up and showed them to her companion.

"Weights?"

"Yeah. I've been using weights on my feet for almost a year and it's been getting heavier each month." The brunette said with pride.

"How heavy are they now?" Rukia asked.

"See for yourself." Tatsuki replied, handing the weights to Rukia, who in turn, staggered back holding the heavy bags. "Around 20 pounds." Tatsuki revealed.

"20 pounds?!" was all Rukia can say. Either it was because she had underestimated her friend or maybe because Rukia had been to distracted by the bags that she couldn't think straight.

"I was too bored with 15, it was too light. So, I made it 5 pounds heavier for challenge." Tatsuki said with a sly grin, getting the weights from Rukia.

"I see." Rukia said as the other girl bent down and started putting on the weights. Remembering why she had come here in the first place, Rukia opened her locker and found what she was looking for: her sketchpad. She was about to say goodbye to Tatsuki when she spotted an odd mark on the said girl's shoulder: a triangle with a dotted circle in it. From afar, it looked like an eye. "What's that?" she pointed.

"Birthmark. My dad said it was on me ever since I was born." Tatsuki explained. She stood up, tested lifting her feet and decided she was ready to go. "We're gonna get locked up in here if we don't leave soon."

"Yeah, and by the way, Orihime's looking for you."

"'Kay. Oh, and don't tell anyone, I'll tell them when they're off."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------THIS Monday, 12:13 noon

"Rukia? Oi, you there?? Man, you shouldn't hang out with Ichigo, you're acting more like him these days!" Tatsuki's rantings snapped Rukia back to reality.

"O-Oh yeah!" Rukia said, standing up.

Everyone just looked at them for a moment. Seconds later, they shrugged it off, at least almost everyone. Orihime had the 'gears' (yes, the same ones in Soul Society, aka the nerves who 'figured out' that Ishida was in love with Rukia…silly enough, go on reading) working in her head. Now the gears tried to figure out why Tatsuki had told Rukia instead of her. "Could it be that Tatsuki-chan likes Kuchiki-san?" then the redhead covered her mouth since she accidentally blurted her thought out.

A few seconds later, the hang-out was filled with laughter. Keigo and Mizuiro were rolling on the grass. Ichigo was holding his stmach. Chizuru was leaning against the wall to keep her balance. Heck, even Ishida was laughing, clutching Kon so hard that the hole reopened and the stuffing came out. Tatsuki was snickering, trying not to embarrass her friend. Rukia, on the other hand, had a smile of humor on her face, one of the mask faces she wears when she tries to hide her emotion (right now she'd be laughing in her head). Orihime, however, was waiting for an answer. "Well?"

"What? Haha, no! Orihime, don't be silly!" Tatsuki answered , trying to hold back the laughter trying to get off her mouth. "You see…" Tatsuki then started explaining what happened the day she let Rukia know about the weights.

"Oh, I get it!" the redhead said after the story.

After everyone calmed down, the bell rang. Everyone approached the fields.

"That was flash step." Ichigo said once they were alone.

"No, it was the weights." Rukia said.

"No one can get that fast by just taking weights off. I felt Tatsuki release a minute amount of reiatsu before."

"No one can learn flash step in just a second, Ichigo."

"What if she did it unconsciously? A fluke?"

"Maybe… I guess you're right." Rukia agreed. Little did she know, that under those sunglasses, Tatsuki's eyes were changing from their normal color to an almost bloody red.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, done with the third. Yeah, I completely forgot what I should've written, so I improvised. Oh, and about that TatsuRuki idea, I was re-watching that Soul Society ep when Inoue sees Ishida sewing Rukia a sundress. I just thought it'd be nice to have one of that girl's crazy ideas in the plot. Tell me what you think, 'kay? Thanks for reading. One last thing: I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT.


	4. Soccer Tails

Sorry, I haven't updated for a few weeks…Just that I got some…er….problems lately and it's driven me mad to the point of suicide. Well, sorry, again. Read on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Soccer Tails

After changing to their PE uniforms, the boys and girls went out of their respective changing rooms and started to form their usual line formation. Tatsuki was at the back section of the line, for many reasons. One was that she was now a bit taller than all the other girls in class. Two was that she didn't want their PE teacher to notice her attire. She had worn her jacket over her PE uniform. Let's not forget about her sunglasses. The brunette apparently noticed the change in her eye color.

"Arisawa!"

"Hai!" Tatsuki answered her PE teacher, who unfortunately started inspecting the back of the line first.

"You've grown taller."

"Huh? O, h-hai." She said as she silently sighed with relief. Just a little too soon.

"Oh, and take off that jacket. You know the dress code. And what's up with the shades?" her sensei said, flinging questions at the student, who was now fidgeting as if she were in the middle of a school assembly with no pants on.

"You see…well…Sensei…I had gotten a little fever yesterday and I'm still not doing too well. My eyes are also a little sensitive so they hurt when I take these sunglasses off…" Tatsuki lied.

"Well, you're fine now, since you can go to school. And since you're not with the nurse, I'm guessin' you're perfectly healthy. Take that jacket off! As for the sunglasses, they can stay. Kapish?"

"Yes…sensei." Tatsuki said, trying to suppress a growl which instinctively had made its way up her throat. She reluctantly took the jacket off, and put it on one of the bars nearby.

The gym teacher was now in front of the class. Grabbing two sacks of balls from the equipment shack, he then pulled out one from each sack. "Alright, listen up! For this week, the boy's will play volleyball while the girls do soccer. Understood?" he said, while juggling the balls with one hand.

"Hai!" Tatsuki said along with the rest of the class. She then shivered as the wind picked up a little but it settled down again. Remembering the reason why she was cold, a low (nearly noticeable) growl escaped her. Half of the brunette wanted to get her jacket back and strangle the coach, yet half of her seemed to be interested in other things.

Other things that were round, have spots or colored stripes, and were being juggled by the man she wanted to suffocate. Tatsuki doesn't know why, but she seemed more concentrated on the balls. Trying to keep herself from stepping right in front and take the ball away, Tatsuki tried to listen in on what the teacher in front was saying. But she was probably waiting for words like 'start' or 'begin'. Every part of the girl kept shouting: 'Get the soccer ball from the teme in front!' . Luckily, Tatsuki got discipline beaten into every part of her body and soul as kid, so she waited until she heard the long (for her, that is) speech of the new PE teacher stop.

"Alright, Arisawa!" the coach said, bringning back the instinct-battling Tatsuki back to reality.

"Hai!" the brunette bolted up straight.

"You'll be midfield for Team B."

"Hai." _Yes! Offense and Defense! I get a lot more chances in getting the ball!_ The girl's mind thought instantly.

The girls rushed up to the playing field. They were now dividing into their specified teams. Tatsuki almost rejoiced when she saw Chisuru was the other team's goal keeper. _Glasses girl, I'm gonna get you good for that sneak attack on Orihime…._she thought evilly.

As the first pass was made by the opponent team, the two forwards, one of whom was Rukia, clashed and had started a foot fight over the ball. Luckily, Rukia had passed it to Michiru, the other forward, and the said girl has now passed the half-line. Unfortunately though, she had been cornered by three opponents. A tight spot, no one can usually get out of the triangle of defense….

Unless they pass it to someone else.

And that's how it happened, well not yet, anyway. Without any more weights (yes…the coach had made her take those off as well….jerkish, ne?) on, Tatsuki had amazing speed, One second she was beside Orihime, team B's sweeper. Next she was in front of the triangle, which was very near to the goal in which a Chizuru nearly fell in.

"Pass it!" the brunette said, another growl coming out of her throat.

With more adrenaline and fear rushing through her body, the startled Michiru had kicked the ball, hard. Too hard from the looks of it, the ball went up in the sky. Maybe higher than a usual volley kick, and it made its way to the field.

Tatsuki looked up, the ball was now falling down the sky, getting faster. Unable to repel the annoying instincts any longer, Tatsuki used her feet as fast as she could. She could swear that she felt more energy in her, a sort of different, new one. It was excreted out of her feet. She felt it on her back as well. Within a second, a seemingly excited Tatsuki was now on the site where the ball would land.

Rukia saw the kick. She hurried to the place where the ball would land, but she stopped dead as she felt immense pressure for the first 1/5 of a second. The 2/5 involved someone increasing their reiatsu. 3/5 excreting a considerable amount through the feet. 4/5 through the back. Now 5/5, Tatsuki was visible to the eye.

The brunette had trapped the ball with ease, even though she had jumped to do so. She caught herself off-balance for some reason and landed on all fours. She was expecting someone to get the ball, but instead she felt eyes on her. She looked around, and found that every girl on the field had stopped.

A tense silence filled the air. The boys, too caught up in their own game, had continued to play, with the coach observing with interest. Ryo, wide-eyed, was now shaking and was trying to hide it by jogging in place. Michiru, on the other hand, was still shocked and frightened from Tatsuki's past growl. She had fallen because of the last kick, which caught her off balance. Now, she was just staring, as if Tatsuki was the image of death itself. Mahana had started fidgeting, apparently getting the same image as Michiru.

The strangest reaction, however, had come from the opponent's goalkeeper, Chizuru. At first, she wasn't sure if she was seeing clearly. Removing her glasses, she polished them hard. Once she put them on though, the image of a tailed, red-eyed brunette had not changed. Realizing that Tatsuki had grown another limb (well…sorta…a tail's a limb right?), she had assumed its 'obvious' purpose: another asset in which Tatsuki will use to beat Chizuru up. At the thought of having five strong parts to bash her with, Chizuru tried to get out of the goal. And, due to her blinded by fear, she had run smack into a goal post, knocking her out.

Rukia, who was just as shocked as the other girls, had calmed down the next second. Apparently, she knew that this would happen soon enough. The morning encounter had made it all clear: Tatsuki had somehow gotten a supernatural ability. Or maybe it had been awakened, since Rukia could recall once that the said girl was complaining about some damn floating person annoying her during Karate practice, but of course, Tatsuki could do nothing to Hollows. Either way, Tatsuki has yet to perfect any supernatural power. And since she doesn't know how to suppress reiatsu (She doesn't even know what the term means, Rukia thought.), a lot of Hollows will be attracted to her fairly large amount. Well, after that, she'll have to inform Urahara about this, since this is similar to the time when Sado and Orihime had discovered their special ability themselves.

Orihime, even though she was one of the farthest, had seen the whole thing. She thought that the moments that she felt extraordinary pressure was caused by the shock from that rabid dog attack last week. Now, she doesn't know what to think. Seeing Tatsuki act so differently, along with the said girl's change of clothes, had puzzled her. She thought that Tatsuki was just emotionally affected by the bite, an irrational fear that would soon go away.

Orihime then noticed one thing. Those moments with immense pressure, moments in which gave her the urge to activate Tsubaki, started happening after last Friday. And in those scenes, Tatsuki was always there, either ticked-off or excited. Once, there was a time when the girl swore that the brunette had been using spirit energy, a part in her mind could tell it was from her best friend's feet.

Looking at her friend, Orhime noticed that the other girl had a strange thing attached to her back, but that was just the tip of the iceberg of change. Tatsuki's eyes were red, and whenever she looked in them (even with Tatsuki's shades on), she saw Tatsuki, the normal one who was always overprotective. But it wasn't that that bothered her. In those eyes, she saw Tatsuki battling with a monster, and it was slowly forcing the brunette to its side. This, she realized, had been the reason for the physical change.

_Tatsuki is now a monster_. Orihime shuddered at her thought, and tried shaking her head to lose it, only resulting in tears glistening in her eyes. She just can't seem to picture the brunette as an enemy, let alone hurt her. _There's nothing you can do about it. You have to kill her. She's a threat to everyone. Call Tsubaki and get this over with…_ All of her heads pleas she ignored. If Tatsuki was really bad, she would like to catch Tatsuki in the act before anything else…. (oh, weelll…let's get back to the storyline, shall we?)

"Whaat?" Tatsuki asked. The wind blew on her face, and she knew why. Oh, shit. The sunglasses had fallen off, revealing her red eyed. Thinking that her eyes were the only reason to her classmates' shocked faces, she stood up. And then, Tatsuki felt it. Some thing was swishing behind her back. Annoyed at how it moved, she gave whatever it was behind her a thorough YANK.

…Which caused her to jump a hundred feet in the air with pain. The thing was somehow connected to her. Gripping her backside, she looked back, and stared in shock.

_HOLY SHIT_

'_A TAIL?! I got a stinkin' tail on my butt?! WHAT THE HECK?!'_ Tatsuki thought, thus starting her inner ramblings.

'This must be a prank!'

'Nah, I think it's real.'

'Real?! No way!'

'Well, you did try to pull it off... and guess what it stayed stuck!'

'Hmmm… ah I dunno! This MUST BE A PRANK! OH BOY ONCE I FIND THE ONE WHO DID THIS THEY'D END UP IN THE HAPPY HOTEL AFTER THE BEATING!'

'Oh, so you think a **person** is responsible for this?! Who?!'

'I didn't sa-'

'Oh! I know!! It's Chizuru! Nah, she see me as a hindrance to getting Orihime but I don't think she's that crazy…well, judging from the craziness of her plots nowadays, maybe she is... Hmmm… Ichigo? Strawberry-head has been acting strange lately… Maybe Kuchiki… Nah, I'm none of her business as she is none of mine! Ah, Ishida! He's the only one I know that can actually knit 'realistic stuff' (Just look at that lion thing now, it's in a frilly dress! … Maybe Ishida doesn't know that the thing talks back…)… But what the hell did I ever do to him?!'

"A-arisawa-san…." Mahana said "Why did-" she paused for a moment, unsure of how to say this "Why is…Why did your hair turn white all of a sudden?"

"Huh?" Tatsuki replied, snapping out of the self-war of thought she had been doing. She looked down at the rain puddle, caused by rain that morning, and saw a different her.

She still looked like her. Well, it would be; If you count out the fact that Tatsuki's hair was dirty white, eyes red and had a drooping white tail stuck to her backside. All in all, she looked like an Albino rat with an extra-fluffy tail.

Just then, she felt a strange pressure engulf her being. It made her tail stand up and stiffen and she felt the hair on her head bristle.

Her nose then twitched. An awful smell entered her nostrils. The smell of rotten eggs. It smelled like everything rotten and spoiled.

She didn't know whether to be excited or scared. Only one word gave her an idea of what would come: _Prey_.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, I'm done…Sorry if it's sorta…um, crappy? I'm still getting over my problems and I think I shouldn't be writing yet… So yeah, thanks for reading all the way and to the others who shared what they think as well as their support. Well, I hope I'm back on my feet by the next chapter… please remember that I may own a few bruises right now, but I don't own this anime.

One final note, don't confuse me for my thirteen year old cousin, who had came up with the idea in the first place. (and if you're asking, yeah she helped me write too.)


	5. Doubt

Chapter 5: Ichigo's Doubt and 3,2,1

_Prey. Things to be hunted. In other words FOOD._ These were the screams that Tatsuki heard from her instincts. But, as her mind seemed to click, it wasn't the type of prey to go for if you're looking for meat. Oh no, it was for something else.

Then, she felt more pressure surrounding the area. The smell was getting stronger. More of them, she thought. Oh, joy. As if she had an inner radar in her skull, Tatsuki realized it wasn't just one that was coming. Far from it. One from the north, two from the South-West, and three from the East…

…And they're all headed for one location: Karakura High.

"Arisawa-san?" Michiru, the second to try and snap her classmate form either shock or fear, said with a worried face. She's thinking that the girl she was referring to might have snapped, but seeing that Tatsuki wasn't on a rampage, Michiru assumed it was safe to shake her white-haired classmate a little.

"Ni-nigero…" was all Michiru heard after that.

Now a little confused, the girl now shook Tatsuki again to see if she's really back in reality. Apparently, she was when the said girl turned around to face her classmate. Tatsuki had a look of pure fear on her face, yet she did not fear for her own safety. She had remembered the last encounter she had with Hollows, and after seeing what had happened to other people when those vile things attacked, well, let's just say that it was enough to cause her to start pushing Michiru towards safety.

"Nani? A-arisawa-san what are you doing?" Michiru said, trying to stop both of them from moving.

All the other girls stared. They had no idea what was going on. Well, two of them know. Rukia moved towards Orihime, breaking the ice. "We need to move theses girls out of here! Six hollows are coming and this could get pretty ugly from the looks of things!" she whispered.

Orihime nodded in response and said "Tatsuki is right, there will be an attack soon and you should all head to safety." The three of them then started herding the girls towards the rooftop. Tatsuki was behind, and then she noticed Chizuru still knocked out. Sighing to herself, she grabbed the girl and then made her way up the stairs.

Boy's side of P.E.----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Of course, the commotion at the girl's side couldn't go unnoticed. But, this doesn't mean that the guys haven't stopped playing, yet. Keigo served the ball, but Chad caught it. He turned to Ichigo and Ishida, who both nodded. Now that the volleyball had stopped hitting Uryu—I mean, the players' faces, they could now concentrate on bringing the boys to rooftop as well.

"Hey, what's going on h—" the new teacher was knocked out by Ichigo, who found it easy.

Ichigo then rubbed his hands together, making them clean. "Now that he's taken care of, I guess we should drag the guys up?"

Chad and Ishida nodded. "Everyone, there's a little problem that will arrive soon and we have to make our way to the roof top to get to safety." Ishida calmly explained.

A boy, clearly having a bully reputation to uphold, stepped forward and asked them in the eye. "And what if we don't follow?" He was then punched by Ichigo on the right side of his face, knocking a few teeth out in the process.

"That'll happen. Any more rebels?" Ichigo said, the tone in his voice serious and threatening. All the others just cowered like wimps and shook their heads, then they started following the three to the rooftop.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Girl's Side Again

There was silence if you count out Tatsuki's footsteps. This gave the girl time to think. Assessing the situation, there were six enemies, but there was more than one that was really strong. _Let's see: There's Ichigo and his Zangetsu, that's one. Orihime with her Shun Shun Rika, that's two. Rukia with Sode no Shirayuki, three; Yasutora and his Demonic arm, four; and Uryuu and that bow of his would make five._ Tatsuki thought to herself, now knowing that the odds of her friends being able to win the battle without any casualties were close to nothing. She then began to smirk as only one thought approached her. _Then I'll raise those odds. I may not be of much experience in battling holed monsters, but I think I can land a punch or two. Besides, I feel exceptionally strong today. I don't think I can get in the way. I'm gonna tell them that. No more watching from the sidelines for me._

"Hiiiimeeeee…." Chizuru, who had started drooling on Tatsuki's shoulder, said. Apparently, the girl's having a hallucination again.

Tatsuki sighed. Dealing with this eccentric classmate of hers everyday prevents her from getting rusty in the martial arts, but is sure it a handful. The last time Chizuru had one of these nearly got her expelled. Luckily, before anything bad happens to either of them, they had reached the top of the steps. Tatsuki stepped out into the rooftop, where the other girls already there. She dropped Chizuru beside Ryou and then headed towards Rukia and Orihime, who were chatting about what to do.

"Anyway, after we beat those Hollows, I'll get out Memory Chikan and replace their memories. Hopefully, no one will get hurt after this attack." Rukia pointed out.

"Yes, but we're outnumbered. I don't think we can stay in this area and protect our classmates…" Orihime said. Ichigo, Chad, Ishida and the other boys form their class had arrived with the three said boys leading them.

"Then, why don't you let me help? Six on six should be even?" came a voice from behind. The two girls looked back and saw a grinning Tatsuki, her tail partially wagging.

"W-what?!" Rukia stammered, shocked that the white-haired girl had wanted to start fighting with her powers already, whatever her abilities were.

Done with organizing their classmates and propping their unconscious PE teacher against the wall, Ichigo, Chad and Ishida walked up to the three girls, immediately sensing that there will be a heated debate about something. The situation showed a stuttering Rukia, a wide-eyed Orihime and a curious Tatsuki. "Er…What's going on?" Ichigo asked, hoping that the topic of discussion won't be anything girly.

"Ichigo talk some sense into her! She wants---" Rukia was cut off by Tatsuki, who now had determination in those red eyes. "I want to fight those things with you guys!"

Ichigo was taken aback by this. He doesn't know what to say. Ever since he had become a shinigami, he didn't even think that one of the 'normal' people would ask if they could join in the hollow kicking, but then again, Tatsuki wasn't normal anymore. "I don't know Tatsuki, we haven't seen any of you powers besides you doing flash step. And that's not even an offensive move…" Ichigo said.

"But it's five against six! If I join in, then at least I can even out the numbers! Even though I don't know what else I can do besides go fast and grow one of these ( Tatsuki points at her tail, which was now hanging limply on her backside.), I think my body still has a few more surprises!" Tatsuki said, almost smiling.

"Numbers don't matter here Tatsuki! What matters is skill! We don't know what will happen to you out there. Whether you can help us or not, I think it's best that you stay here." Ishida, who has been silent until now, spoke up.

"So? I have skill! Uryuu, don't you dare forget the fact that I'm a black belt!" Tatsuki growled, insulted. Feeling angrier and angrier by the second, she felt her hands grow hot. Tatsuki, along with the other five, looked at her hands and arms. She now had white, bladelike spikes coming out of her lower arm. Her hands were now fully covered with fur, but still retained its hand-like shape.

This time, another word appeared on Tatsuki's mind: _Claws. I need claws now. To show them I mean business._ Tatsuki focused on that thought. She closed her eyes, feeling a weird energy flow to her fingers.

Ichigo and the others could only watch. He was surprised that Tatsuki had figured out how to control her reiatsu. Slowly, white particles of light had gathered around Tatsuki's fingers. They slowly got together and formed little rods on each finger.

Tatsuki, unaware of what was happening, opened her eyes. She first looked at her hands, which now had grey claws on them. She smirked, happy that she changed on her own will for once. She flexed her hands. The claws didn't break off.

To test it, Tatsuki had walked to the nearest wall. In one quick movement, she attempted to slash the wall. The slash was like a chainsaw going through butter. In other words, the wall, which now had three very, very deep marks on it, would break apart once someone blew lightly at it.

All of them, except for Tatsuki of course, gaped at what damage Tatsuki's newly acquired weapon could do. Rukia then walked up to Tatsuki, then, using a Kido technique, she sorted what material made up Tatsuki's 'claws'. After a few seconds, she found out the result. Rukia's eyes widened for a moment, but then she calmed down. Taking a step back, she faced the curious crowd of five. "Hollow-bashing material. About the same type that makes up Chad's arm, but it's a little….strange."

They all fell silent, each in his or her own thoughts. Tatsuki had come to join them. Five minutes later, Ichigo looked up and asked "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

Tatsuki thought about it for a brief moment. Did she really want to do this? To put her life at stake just because her friends had done so as well? She was beginning to doubt herself when she remembered that time. How she hated seeing everyone with fear in their eyes, and the fact that she could do nothing about it. Now that she's been given the chance to actually prevent that, she couldn't have been any happier. She looked at the five, her eyes filled with certainty. "Yeah, I'm guessing that these things (Tatsuki looked at her arms, and wagged her tail) were given to me, I should at least use it for something good right?" She smiled.

Ichigo smiled in response. Separating himself from his body, he then smirked "Then let's go down and warm up then. An unprepared welcoming committee won't be good for the guests." He then began to go down the stairs. The two boys soon followed suit.

Rukia had separated herself from her gigai. Once more, she turned to Tatsuki "Are you sure you can hold out in that body? I can separate you from it to keep it unharmed." She offered.

Tatsuki shook her head. "No, Rukia. This body is my weapon. And I don't think Michiru and Mahana can handle the stress when they see me looking like the dead." She joked.

Rukia smiled back and went her way down the stairs. Tatsuki was about to follow when a hand grabbed her own. She spun around, and saw Orihime with a worried face. Concern painting her face now, Tatsuki asked. "Orihime, what's the matter?"

"Are…" Orihime paused a bit. "Are you sure you're one of us?"

Tatsuki was taken aback by that question. "What do you mean? I don't think I understand."

"I'm sorry Tatsuki-chan, but I have to make sure. This morning whenever we had eye contact I keep seeing another being in those eyes of yours…"

"Another being? What do you mean?" Tatsuki asked, now incredibly confused. This couldn't be another one of Orihime's daydreams, could it? No, this was far too serious.

"Like there's…like there's a monster in you…"

Tatsuki gaped. This was certainly unpredicted. But, she had to agree with her friend. "Well…there have been voices in my head causing me to act strangely….but they're just voices…."

"See? Those voices were the ones telling you to growl!"

"Um, I don't know….those growls were rather…involuntary."

"That's my point! How can we be sure that you won't loose control of yourself and the monster will take it away from you? How can we be sure that you won't join sides with the hollows? How can—" Orihime stopped short, her tears now brimming in her eyes. She was about to speak when Tatsuki beat her to speaking first.

"I've been sane for this long, haven't I? These voices have been talking to me after I got bit by that dog last Friday. If these voices aren't here to help, then why didn't they take over my body yet? Besides, I think this ability was born with me. It just needed a little push."

"But, I just can't help worrying! I'm worried that you'll get hurt! I'm worried that you'll push yourself too much! I'm worried that you'll be overwhelmed by your powers and hurt yourself!" Orihime shouted, tears running full force down her face. She then buried her face into Tatsuki's shoulder.

Tatsuki then knew that she needed to remove her claws, and her body responded. Her arms and hands then back to normal, she pulled the other girl into a tight embrace. Running her hands gently through the other girl's hair, Tatsuki decided not to say anything until Orihime had calmed down.

After a few minutes, Orihime had stopped crying. She then faced Tatsuki, her face still had a worried look. Tatsuki then spoke "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do, silly." Orihime said, giggling a little.

"Then I take it that you trust me with my own fighting skills then?"

Orihime paused before answering. "I guess so. But call for help when you need it, alright?" She said with a smile.

Tatsuki nodded. Then, an idea came to her mind, causing her to smirk. She then thought: _Feet._ Then, a white light covered her feet. After the glow had gone, Tatsuki looked at her own feet, fur-covered and with claws too. Suddenly, she grabbed Orihime, put the girl on her back…

…and jumped down from the rooftop to the field where the others were.

Orihime screamed all the way, but she knew she didn't need her powers to break the fall. Tatsuki had prepared for landing. Tatsuki then landed on her feet, which to her surprise, didn't hurt at all. She let Orihime go and both of them started laughing.

Ichigo, on the other hand, didn't find that funny. He had used flash step to get there and tried to catch the two, but Tatsuki had it under control. Now, he was gaping at the two, half embarrassed and half relieved. "Tatsuki, you baka! Never do that again!" then he ran off to the others, who had also seen the whole thing, but tried to hold down their laughter. They were silenced when Ichigo glared at them.

Ichigo looked once again at the rooftop, checking if Kon, in his body, was there to keep things under control. Well, all seemed to be in order. As they waited, the Hollows drew closer, thus giving them an idea of how powerful their enemies will be.

Looking back at his companions, he realized they were preparing themselves for battle. Rukia had drawn her Zanpakutou. Orihime had her hands on her Shun Shun Rika. Ishida had summoned his bow. Chad had already formed his Demonic Arm. Of course, he had noticed that there has been a new recruit in their hollow butt-kicking team, who now called upon her claws again. Tatsuki's eyes had gotten even redder due to her power. Her hair had gotten even spikier. She was getting bigger and leaner by the looks of it. All of her limbs were now covered in white fur. Once again, Tatsuki growled, summoning more spirit power. Ichigo shuddered at the amazing amount she was excreting.

Realizing that the Hollows were going to arrive any second, Ichigo then realized he needed to prepare as well. Gripping his Zanpakutou, Ichigo smiled to himself. Now that Tatsuki had proven herself to be the master of her powers, she was one of them. Also, Ichigo thought. Maybe six on six won't be so bad after all…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, finally done! I felt bad for not updating for a few weeks, so I decided to post the next chapter in advance. I still don't own bleach, though, Oh, well… Merry Christmas!!


	6. Ichi

I'm sorry it took so long!!! Sorry this chapter's short, too! Well, technically it is part 1 of 6 of Chapter 6 but yeah I guess I'll piece this together with the rest…! So yeah, I thank your patience with my mentally-retarded split!! Oh, and thanks to everyone who has read this far and has had the time to review as well! Don't worry though, I guess I'll just piece together the six when I'm done….I'm gonna be doing something new in this chapter so I need to know what you guys think! First up: Ichi and his Zanpakuto, Zangetsu!! (coughs in the background) Oh, and with a little (notice the word little!!) bit of Kon…

_**IDontOwnBleach IDontOwnBleach IDontOwnBleach IDontOwnBleach IDontOwnBleach **_

Chapter 6: Supido, Kuro, Suitoru, Tokage, Utsushite, Nendo

Kon looked down on the field and at the six teenagers that have started on focusing their spirit power. Each had their own unique weapon, ranging from swords and bows, to accessories and to their bodies themselves.

The modified soul shivered slightly, feeling the same nervousness he got when he saw Orihime's encounter last Friday. He just can't help getting the feeling that one of those six has a weird battle aura….

_Wait…Six teenagers?! There are only five that can kick hollow keister!_

Looking for the one that didn't fit in with the five, Kon spotted the 'new recruit'. She had spiky white hair and seemed to have grown a bushy tail to match. Each one of her fingers and toes had one black claw. Her limbs and a portion of her torso were covered with fur. But the most noticeable trait so far was the girls red eyes.

At first, he didn't recognize who this teenage crackpot was. But, after hearing Orihime call the unfamiliar girl's name, everything was clear to him. "Tatsuki-chan!"

_Tatsuki--! But that's…._

Now remembering that Tatsuki was the same girl that he had woken up on that night, Kon now wondered when did the white-haired girl had gotten her supernatural powers. Then, the image of the dog biting down on the said girl's shoulder came along with the details of the fight.

Kon then relaxed, remembering that Tatsuki had saved the 'goddess' and sacrificed the well-being of her shoulder in the process. Tatsuki had hauled in some major points in Kon's book at that. Probably more than enough for Kon to trust the girl.

A roar then came from a distance. It was then followed by a number of other roars and growls. Everyone heard it and looked up at the sky. They're here.

All at once the six hollows dove quickly, creating a large explosion as a result. The field was then covered by the debris of what used to be the middle of the field, now a big hole.

The smoke caused by the big explosion caused everyone to lose sight of their friends. Not to worry though, they still heard each others' gasps and curses.

**----ichi----**

Ichigo cursed under his breath as he instinctively backed away from the explosion. Sensing that something was coming in his direction, Ichigo said "Getsuga Tensho!" as he swung his zanpakuto to the left, creating a very powerful blast….

…which only hit air.

A millisecond later, Ichigo received a blow to the stomach. He was then flung across the field, hitting the main building's wall at the other side.

_'FUCK! The hell, an invisible hollow?! What the hell?!'_

As if in response to Ichigo's thoughts, a gust of wind blew, as something unseen rammed into him, but had not knocked him down, yet. He then fell, as something seemed to trip him.

_"Hmpf. This is all a shinigami with friggin' reiatsu can do?! I'd seen plusses that can move faster… Poor Supido…" _a gravelly voice said when Ichigo once again connected with the ground after being hit in the shoulder.

Insulted, all Ichigo could do was growl and curse under his breath. "Say that to me face-to-face ya piece of shi—" The fumed orange-head was flung across the field once again, cutting off his perfectly good (yet cliché) comeback.

_"I just did, baka."_ The hollow, whom Ichigo concluded to be named Supido, said. Just then, a faint outline of a hollow appeared in front of the shinigami. The hollow Supido was standing on all fours, making him look like some large demonic cat-monkey. The mask had red and black stripes covering the white of the mask, which didn't seem to have a jaw as it had very large, pointy fangs at the bottom. As quickly as it had appeared, it disappeared, apparently being the cause to why Ichigo was now on the other side of the school.

Ichigo tried once more to stand up, causing him to get hit on his left cheek. The force of the punch caused his entire body to be dragged in that direction.

_Step._

The injured shinigami the swung his Zangetsu, attempting to injure the opponent. But it was to no avail as Ichigo fell head first in the dirt.

_Step. Uppercut._

_"So slow and yet I think you'll be such a tasty meal…bwehehe…"_

_Step. Crash._

"Oi! Snap out of it already and get it in gear! I've seen you go faster than this when you were bein' bullied!"

Well, that seemed to snap the orange-haired shinigami out of it. He instinctively dodged left, narrowly averting a severe punch Supido aimed for Ichigo's face.

Now fully-aware that the enemy is not invisible and its movements are detectable by using his built-in reiatsu sensor, Ichigo easily directed the next blow. And the next that tried to go for his leg. And the next. And the next….(Ohhh, you get the idea…)

At this rate, all Ichigo could do was to either block or dodge the blows the hollow had thrown. Both things fully impossible for a normal human to do. He then knew he needed offense to get rid of his enemy, not just tire it out, since hollows hardly ever run out of any stamina. But now? They were going at such intense speeds.

Suddenly the grey sky above them gave way to heavy drops of rain. The students on the rooftop (now holding umbrellas that seemed to appear out of nowhere) had refused to go to dryer ground, as they were too absorbed in watching their classmates' fights, although they were wondering why the hell 4 teenagers were running amuck, doing random things like they were toddlers playing ninja or something.

Ichigo then stood still. The assaults on him had stopped somehow. A second later, he barely dodged the blow aimed for the back of his head. They had resumed the dodging game once more, although Ichigo was growing tired of it. Believe me, using flash step more than 571 times takes a lot out of your stamina pool.

At that exact same moment, lightning flashed, hitting some tree in the park on the other side of town. Thunder immediately rolled after that, as if it were trying to outspeed the lightning.

'…Speed…!' Ichigo thought as he dodged another blow. 'I just have to be faster than this guy and if my guess is correct, he's out!' he added. He now had a pretty good idea of the enemy's movements and fighting style. His enemy wasb't that fast anyway…like an ant compared to the speed of sound.

Ichigo then snickered as a plan had finally started coming together in his mind. The hollow seemed to recognize this, taking the smirk on the teenager's face as a sign that he was letting down his guard. Supido then tried to land stronger blows to his enemy…which the orange-headed shinigami dodged easily.

Ichigo then jumped in the air, the hollow following suit. Ichigo then prepared quickly, then started shouting the name of his signature move. The hollow seized his chance at this moving to the boy's blindspot unnoticed. "Getsuga ten-"

The shinigami turned around , and swung his weapon down hard. He smirked once more as Zangetsu was between (and slicing through) the hollow's mask. "Just kidding…"

They both then landed, creating a cloud of smoke. When it had settled, Ichigo then pulled out his sword out of the hollow, which had started to disintegrate.

"Guess you win, kid…"

"Shut up."

"One last thing, never believe your eyes or ears…" Supido snickered as he completely dematerialized, leaving behind a puzzled shinigami.

**--------------------------------Imagination Break!!!!!-------------------------------**

PNinja: Yo, bleachers! This is P.Ninja Junior and I'm here to introduce a sorta new concept I decided to put in! While the dudes are battling, why don't we take a trip to my hideout, aka the Imagination Woom!! Well, aside from my crazy thoughts here ( numbly dodges the pie thrown) That was the pie catapult… Sorry about that… Let's go to the Bleach side… (kicks the door open) OI, BLEACH DUDEZ!

(Everyone just stares)

Tatsuki: (holding a cup of coffee) Who the hell are you?

PNinja: I'm the author! (Puffs out chest and smacks it)

Tatsuki: Really? I thought the author was the tall one with the glasses…

PNinja: Nope….That's my cousin and just types…

Tatsuki: (takes a sip) Yeah, right like I'm supposed to believe everything you say…..

PNinja: (grins evilly) You better or do you want another emo scene with your best pal?

Tatsuki: (spits out coffee) W-what?! Y-you did that…?!

PNinja: Uhuh… (grin does wider) or do you want me to cut this scene, you go back to your normal life and I turn this into an M rated yuri about you and glasses girl?

Tatsuki: (throws mug into oblivion and cracks knuckles) why you little…..

PNinja: (puts hands behind head) Hey, don't call me little…Sheesh, just cause someone's two years older they treat me like some kid…

Tatsuki: You ARE a kid.

PNinja: You realize that the more you insult me the more emo stuff you get the next chapter? I'm really liking the idea of changing the title to 'Honsho and Arisawa'.

Tatsuki: You better not…..wait! Why the hell is my name after hers?!

PNinja: Because I'm planning you to be the uke in the relationship. (snickers)

Inoue: (appears outta nowhere) Tatsuki, who's this?

PNinja: GAH! How the hell did you do that?!

Inoue: You were too concentrated on your conversation with Tatsuki.

PNinja: Oh, ok. Arisawa tell her who I am. (whispers) **or else…. **

Tatsuki: (turns to Inoue) That midget you see turns out to be the author of this crazy story

and the reason we had to deal with the emo scene last chapter…

Inoue: Really?? (goes to me and shakes my hand)

PNinja: Whaddahell?!

Inoue: I want more emo scenes!!

Tatsuki and PNinja: …

Inoue: What? I like being emo!!

PNinja: OK….why don't you just go to Uryuu's closet and dress like him? He's emo.

Inoue: Where is it?

PNinja: (pulls closet outta nowhere) Here it is.

Inoue: Okay! (starts raiding the closet)

Tatsuki: You realize that I'm gonna get nightmares from this, right?

PNinja: (melancholic) You and me both, Tatsuki…You and me both…

Inoue: Look, Tatsuki! I found Quincy (tm?) brand boxers!

**----------------Let's stop here before we actually get a chance to dirtify more minds...-----**


	7. In medias res: Soul Society

Yo! Long time no update! Well… one reason would be that I just recently got addicted to Florante at Laura… It's a good read even if it was published in the 1800's…Anyway…on with the story…

_**IDontOwnBleach IDontOwnBleach IDontOwnBleach IDontOwnBleach IDontOwnBleach **_

In medias res: Soul Society

Tenth Squad Captain Hitsugaya Toshirou was walking through the halls. They were having a captains meeting about a certain ruckus that has disturbed the living world. Unfortunately, they are not able to proceed because one of their captains was not there. Now, the young captain was here, searching for the seventh squad captain, Komamura Sajin.

"What I don't understand is, why is Komamura the only one Yamamoto ordered me to fetch? Wasn't Soi Fon absent as well? " the white-haired captain said to himself, recalling how Yamamoto stopped the discussion, asked for Komamura, and sent him out here to get the missing captain. He then turned left, in the direction of the Seventh Squad office, which is not very far from Komamura's sleeping quarters.

Hitsugaya was about to knock on the office door when he suddenly heard Komamura's voice booming. "WHAT??! You've already formed the heir??!!"

"Huh?" Hitsugaya muttered, curious at who the other captain was shouting at. He silently opened the door, revealing the captain, who had his back facing the white-haired captain.

"But Arisawa!!! She's too young!!! Normally, the youngest possible age of forming someone would be when he or she reaches the age of 20! And even that has severe consequences!"

"Arisawa..? There isn't any shinigami in Seretei with tha--"

"YOU LET HER WHAT??! She doesn't even know what she is?? OH GOD, WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU INTRODUCE HER TO THE CLAN LAST FRIDAY??! Arisawa, potential doesn't count as a life-giving defense against our enemies…even your Karakura cannot withstand a lethal blow from the arrancar!"

"Kara…kura?" the captain blinked. 'This Arisawa person…is in the living world? Is it even possible to talk to a living person when you're here in Soul Society??' He then saw Komamura holding a sort of mirror. It was no larger than a vice-captains badge, and had an orange hue to it, so that it blends in slightly with Komamura's fur.

"Now what?? Oh, so you want a trainer for your kodomo(1)? I can try, but I think you need one that's _alive. _Besides, I have captain duties to attend. I'll speak to Yamamoto about this, since I'm a diplomat between our kinds."

Then, Hitsugaya finally hears the voice of whom Komamura was talking to. It was once muffled by Komamuras voice, and was now as clear as the ringing of a gong. "Good, I'll have the futa-go(2) watch over the fight for now. Ja ne(3)!"

A few seconds of silence followed. Then, Komamura opened the door, which-to his surprise-revealed his fellow captain, Hitsugaya. "Oh, Hitsugaya-taichou. I didn't notice you were there. I guess that Yamamoto sent you to fetch me?"

Speechless, and still analyzing everything that he had heard, the white-eyed captain simply nodded. Getting up from his spot, he then followed Komamura to the meeting.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) kodomo stands for child. But in this case, Komamura means 'little one'

(2) futa-go would mean twins. Hmmm…

(3) ja ne would be a sort of farewell saying.

Well, before I go let me just explain why I put up Imagination break:

1. Since some of the chapters will include fight scenes that are a little (in my opinion) too serious, so I decided to put up something that'll lighten the atmosphere.

2. To give what's expected in the next chapter.

3. To define some terms that the characters will use during the story.

This chap does not contain I.B. since it is not a fight scene. I'm sorry if it's too short, but if I lengthen it, a few spoilers will go out!! Last note: If you have anything to say, just tell me, alright? Ok, bya! I'm going back to reading…hehe


	8. Ni cutoff

Hiya! PNinja here…Yes, I'm still alive…and yes…I almost got ran over again…! Sorry for the late update…I get caught up in sooooo many problems lately….sigh…I'm really, really happy though! Let's just say that I cleared some things up and it's related to a spiral and a cherry blossom…Anyways…I'm thanking everyone who's been reading and reviewing up to this point in the story! Oh, not to mention everyone who's been tolerating some Japanese terms…btw, tell me if I'm wrong on some of the Kidou, they're in Imagination Break, just in case…Okay….next up on the battle…Kuchiki Rukia…!! Ready…?! FII--

Tatsuki: Gaki!! Get outta here before you get blown to bits…!

Hai…hai…

_**IDontOwnBleach IDontOwnBleach IDontOwnBleach IDontOwnBleach IDontOwnBleach **_

Rukia felt her opponent's presence near her ever since the explosion occurred. She used flash step at the last possible moment during the BAM!!

That had seemed to work, since she dodged the hollow that had rushed in her direction. It was on all fours, and had an over-sized tail. Its head and mask were sort of merged at the top, forming two very weird-looking spikes. Rukia was disappointed when she found out that she would be facing a low-level reiastu hollow.

'Kidou would work on the likes of these…' Rukia thought. The dark-haired shinigami then adjusted her form, gathered reiatsu in the right spots, and prepared to strike. "Hadou Go-ju-shi! Haien!! (1)" A burst of fire then headed towards Rukia's opponent, hitting it right on the mark.

Rukia was surprised when the hollow burst out of the puff of smoke. 'That hollow should have been incinerated with that technique!!' But, the shinigami gasped when she noticed that something _had _changed with the hollow.

"Damn it…it got stronger somehow…" was all that escaped Rukia's mouth as she dodged the now stronger hollow's barrages.

Rukia then started flinging every Kidou spell she knew, each time the hollow got more aggressive. The hollow then showed up behind her, and Rukia instinctively drew out her zanpakuto…

..which the hollow snapped in two…

"Oh…crap…"

--Spec. Edition. Pov.--

I was writing away the events, practically paying attention to every detail in the fights. Regardless of the fact that my hide was practically bleeding from the ant bites, I paid my full attention to the orange notebook that I was scribbling in.

'Oho! Nice one Ichigooo!! Hey….that hollow Chad's fighting kinda looks like Ikkaku…Ishida's doin' backflips…? What the hell? And why do I see two Tsubakis in the battle field…?? Weird…wait….Where the fu--' I froze as one of Ichigo's blasts was heading towards me.

I closed my eyes, waiting to see my incinerated corpse as well as a broken chain. 'I'll have to reveal myself to Rukia-neesan after this…' Then, all of a sudden, I feel something grab onto my waist, and I saw the bush-now-crater that I was hiding in was now very far away, a raccoon was holding me and a friggin' human-sized fox was inches away from my face!

"Who. The f. Are. You. Two?" I said, pulling up my pants, since Mr. Raccoon here tore through my belt with his claws.

"Inquisitive, aren't we?" OMG. A feminine voice came from the raccoon errr badger--err…thing…!

"Unfortunately you won't be seeing us anytime soon…" the fox giggled…Oh god…another girl…whose waaaayyyy too close…

"But, just in case…" mr--errr MISS raccoon continued…

"Futa-go speaking." They said together…freaaaky…

"Oh…and about those pants…" the fox giggled, pointing to the lower-half of my body.

"Oh…shi--"

--awww.man--

'This is practically foolish, but I don't have a choice…' the black-haired shinigami closed her eyes. Then took in a deep breath, one that she thinks could be her last, and said "Hadou Ju-Kyuu! Kutohitsugi!(2)"

Rukia heard the blast, as well as the sound of the hollow getting hit. Deciding to open her eyes, she had high hopes that she would see a disintegrating hollow, but luck isn't with her today.

The hollow got up, like one of those zombies from a movie, and was now looming over Rukia. The said girl was practically glued to the spot because of how fucking high the hollow's reiatsu was now. It was right at this moment that Rukia figured out why she wasn't able to win with kidou. 'Oh shit. A reiatsu-absorber.'

If Rukia could move, she would have closed her eyes. "This is it, then." She thought as the hollow advanced, fully knowing that she'll be on her way to reincarnation a minute later….

…had it not been for a white blur from the sky slamming into the hollow.

…_white….?_

A panting Rukia looked around wondering who it was. She saw all her friends were fighting, although none of them were looking at her. 'That hollow must have absorbed more reiatsu than I thought.'

_..yuki(3)…._

'That's it…!' a smirking Rukia then stepped back. Adjusting her position, she made the preparations for her counter-attack. "Mae, Sode no Shirayuki(4)."

_3._

Now, Rukia had gotten her confidence back. "San no mai, Shirafune(5)" She smirked as her word was now re-forming, and now it was back to its original state, the only difference is its color, the tsuba and the white ribbon from the pommel.

_2._

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren." A blast of ice then left Sode no Shirayuki, freezing the hollow's feet. Thus rendering it to stay glued to the spot.

_1!_

"Some no mai, tsukishiro!" A circle then formed around the helpless hollow. White light emerged all around it. And when the light faded, all that remained of the hollow was a poorly-made ice sculpture, which shattered to bits seconds later.

Rukia smiled as she put her hands to her waist. Looking up, she said "And that, my friend was how one of the most beautiful swords of Soul Society works…Oh, and thank you." She said with a smile, directed towards the blur.

**--Imagination Break…!!--**

PNinja: We're back… (enters via the door, Rukia goes in after) So, did ya see Rukia-neesan kick hollow butt?

Tatsuki: (snickers) How's the baby's pants??

PNinja: (Holds pants up) Is it me or do I smell lemon…?

Inoue: Wow…do you have powers, too? I'm making a burger with chips and oreos and marshmallows with my newly-invented lemon sauce!

PNinja: ….good luck with that….Ishida, sew another belt for me..? A claw-proof one??

Ishida: Always with the demands…

Kon: (appears outta who-knows-where) ONEEEESS-- (Rukia steps on Kon)

PNinja: Anywaaaayyyyy….. you guys are probably curious 'bout what Rukia-neesan used in the battle a while ago, so we're gonna have to let her explain. Right, neesan?

Rukia: As long as you keep me from your perversions, I'm ok with it.

PNinja: You know I won't do that….

Rukia: ….

PNinja: Pleeeaaasseeee…..Neesan?

Rukia: The first technique that was used in the battle was (1) Hadou Go-ju-shi- Haien. In English, this would mean Hadou no. 54, Waste flame. This, as you can see, generates a blast of fire from the user, and is meant to burn targets of low reiatsu.

Rukia: The last Hadou technique(2) is Hadou no. 90: black coffin. As you have seen from my movements, this technique is powerful but difficult to use. It is often used as a last resort in heavy struggles.

Rukia: There, happy now?

PNinja: Arigatou, neesan! By the way… yuki(3) means snow and 'Mae, Sode no Shirayuki(4)' is Rukia-neesan's shikai command, which means 'Dance, Sleeve's White Snow'. The command with shirafune(5) would mean 'third dance, white sword', hakuren (6) would mean 'next dance, white ripple', and tsukishiro(7) would mean 'first dance, white moon'.

PNinja: Ok….Sorry to inform you guys but…I'll have to…..skip the parts where Inoue, Chad and Ishida fight…Good news: I'll try to post the next chapter the next night...I'm getting really excited at what's gonna happen next and I can't think of anything else--

Tatsuki: Aside from that fox inc--

PNinja: Yeah, yeah…Now watch out for the next chapter, coming directly from the bowels of Mt. Tralala!! It's gonna get pre-tty emo!!

Inoue: Yay!

Tatsuki: Greeeaaaat….just PEACHY!

Ishida: (sneezes) Here's your flimsy belt…brat…

PNinja: (fastens belt) Gesunheit…which means…Sinong 'di naligo?? (Who forgot to take a bath??)

--Watch out next time!!--


	9. Victory?

Ok dudes, like I promised! It's short, I know. No worries, I'll post the next one as soon as possible. Thanks for reading and enjoy!

_**IDontOwnBleach IDontOwnBleach IDontOwnBleach IDontOwnBleach IDontOwnBleach **_

'Victory…?'

Everyone thought all at once. Kurosaki Ichigo's been bruised in virtually every part in his shinigami body, Kuchiki Rukia's been drained of her reiatsu, Yasutora Chad's arm had a few bits missing, Ishida Uryuu's got black marks everywhere and Inoue Orihime couldn't even stand. So, yeah, no one in the group could believe that everyone is still alive. 'But wait, where's Tatsuki?'

"Over here." Tatsuki's voice called out. She was standing up, her arms crossed. The now white-haired girl was smiling, and what surprised everyone was the fact that…

'Tatsuki doesn't have a single bruise on her? To think that this was actually her first fight and she helped everyone of us…' Ichigo thought. Well, don't get him wrong but, it's highly unusual that a newbie would emerge victorious from six hollow fights, one fight including her own, and not get even a single scratch. Ignoring this fact, Ichigo and the others couldn't be happier.

The orange-haired shinigami then put on a smile and approached their new teammate. 'Hey, with those powers, she's one of us now, right?'

'**I suggest you recall that flimsy advice you got.'** Ichigo's inner hollow said.

'Why would I take that? C'mon, I knew her way before you came along, so don't you think I know better than you?'

'**Fine by me, then.'**

Ichigo continued to make his way to Tatsuki, the others following suit. This would be a time for celebration, well, right after they wipe out their classmates' memories.

"Congrats, Tatsuki-chan!"

"Yeah, Tatsuki. You did well for a starter."

"Not bad, but you still got a long way in besting Quincy."

"Nice one."

These greetings were yelled by the others as they got closer. Inoue, despite being helped by Rukia, now had a goofy grin on her face, and was now willing herself to walk faster towards her best friend. Rukia was also smiling, just not in a goofy way, and was slightly annoyed as Orihime wanted to go faster. Chad and Ishida were just walking, but the latter was now sulking since _he_ had to be helped by a non-Quincy.

Ichigo, on the other hand, chose to remain quiet; deciding his congrats should be face-to-face. Finally only a few steps away from the girl, Ichigo took in a deep breath and said "Tatsuki, you did grea--"

Everything seemed to have stopped abruptly as they saw Ichigo had been cut off, literally. A grey claw found itself slicing through Ichigo's shoulder, luckily it was a little far-off the heart. The four unharmed teens then looked at the owner of the claw, who was smirking, Kenpachi style.

"Wh-" Ichigo said as blood spilt from his mouth, looking directly into the eyes of what he thought to be their ally.

"Do you have to ask? Look at me." She said, laughing evilly. "I know you guys got reiatsu. And everything's telling me to get it. Get it yet?? I'M HUNGRY FOR YOUR SOULS!"

Orihime, Rukia, Chad and Ishida prepared themselves for the attacks their friend-now-enemy will throw at them.

"Aww…look at the little Quincy. Thinks he's so high and mighty… well, HERE'S REALITY FOR YA!!"

Ishida fired about 100 bows in the direction where he heard Tatsuki's voice. But, the next moment he opened his eyes from blinking, he found himself being kneed in the stomach. Spitting up blood, he was pushed to the ground by a clawed foot. "Reality check finished." She said as she disappeared.

"You two, get back." Was all Chad said as he reformed his arm, despite it was missing one of its tips at the shoulder.

"Tsk tsk, Chad. You should know better than being the wall. You see, WALLS are the first thing to get rid of in destroying a city!"

Just then, all the two girls could see was a series of white blurs putting barrages on Chad. After the blurs had settled, all that was left was Chad lying face-down in the dirt, with 40 of his arm shredded.

A rumbling sound was then heard by the two girls, the only ones who were left. Rukia was having a hard time managing to keep her calm, holding Sode no Shirayuki in one hand and supporting Orihime with the other. Sensing that their enemy was approaching, ready for another assault, Rukia tossed Orhime with all her strength, away from her and, of course, away from the menace that was the orange-haired girl's best friend.

"Inoue, stay away! Hadou Go--"

"Oh common, Rukia. Don't think Kidou's gonna work on me." Tatsuki said, appearing suddenly from behind. Grinning menacingly, the said girl delivered a claw through the black-haired shinigami's back. And like the others, Rukia fell to the ground, betrayed by the new recruit.

Looking at her fallen friends, all Orihime could do was prepare herself for the attacks of an enemy she didn't think she will ever face. She had almost no spirit power left, thanks to the hollow she had been pitted against.

Then, her white-haired enemy then stood in front of her. At that moment, she looked up and saw a smirking Tatsuki. Their eyes met, and Orihime shivered as all she saw in the crimson red orbs was monster.

Despite that, this reminded her of a very familiar scene a few years back. The scene where she had gotten a hair cut she didn't want and when the ones that bullied her received one heck of a punishment. The scene where she and Tatsuki first met.

"You want it easy or hard?" Orihime didn't answer. Either way she was finished. "No comment? Oh well, your loss."

A punch. _--"Nuh-uh!! Perverts like you are not going near 50 miles of where Orihime is sitting!! GOT IT??"-- _

"Huh? You're not even fighting back?! Aww man…."

'This…can't be her…'

Kick to the stomach_.--"Chizuru!! No glomping!!"--_

"And to think I actually saved **you** for last…"

'She….can't do that….'

Chop. _--"Hey! Your mouth is open! You're too young to be zoning out!"--_

"Well, at least give a damn about it… it's **boring** when the prey is silent!"

'She…won't ever do that….'

Swipe. _--"Yeah, yeah, yeah…Bohaha is coming with me!"--_

"Damn it….at least squirm a little…this isn't fun…"

'She'll…never hurt me…'

_--"S-stop babbling and let Orihime go…"--_

"KUSO(1)!! I said move it, BITCH!"

'Tatsuki really is a monster.' She thought finally, her tears leaking out. The white-haired Tatsuki then smirked as she raised her arm to initiate the final blow. "Heh. I'm sick of playing. Buh-bye, Inoue."

"Oi. Teme(2)."

--Imagination Break..?--

PNinja: Ok…I'm the only one here….great. Now it's time for a lesson on cussing, Jap style.

(1) kuso would mean damn it.

(2) teme would mean bastard.

PNinja: Oh, and the next chapter's gonna get more interesting…and of course the truth will be revealed soon. Ja ne!


	10. Enter the Tardy! Heroes Arise From Gum!

Hey! As I said last chapter…as early as possible. If you got anything to say, tell me about it! Read on.

_**IDontOwnBleach IDontOwnBleach IDontOwnBleach IDontOwnBleach IDontOwnBleach **_

--Moments Before--

Kon couldn't believe what he was seeing. First, the girl was helping the guys in their fights. Now, she says she wants to eat them?? "Just what the fuck is going on??"

"Can't you see?? Arisawa's gone crazy!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!" Keigo said, stirring up a panic with the other students. Hey, if one of the best fighters in your school snapped, you'd run for the hills too, wouldn't you?

"Now, now everyone…Don't pay any attention to Asano-san. I'm sure Arisawa –san has a valid reason for beating up Ichigo…and Chad…and Ishida…"Mizuiro said despite his nervousness, in an attempt to calm everyone down.

But, apparently, that's not going to work. Chizuru, whose nose was currently bleeding because she had run smack into a goal post earlier, was leaning over the rooftop's railing, shouting something. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY HI--"

"Chizuru! Quiet! Arisawa might come here and _we'll_ be the ones in trouble!" Ryou said, placing a firm grip over the red-haired girl's mouth.

"Impossible! That can't be Tatsuki! Usually she'd be the one keeping punches _away_ from Orihime! Not the other way around!"

Michiru was watching the two girls squabble as she stepped back and felt something sticky on her foot. 'Eeeewwww…I got gum on my new shoes…' She then looked under her foot, and then noticed that the thing she stepped on wasn't gum.

'Huh? This isn't gum… and why won't it come off…?' Michiru thought to herself, pondering at the gunk she stepped on, which was now glowing going from the color grey to the color black. The brown-haired girl could only wonder as she then felt more of the gunk drop onto her head.

'Oh crap! Not my hair--' Michiru was then cut off as she looked up, and saw where exactly the sticky stuff came from. "Err… Girls…."

"If she won't, why do I see her doing just that downstairs?!"

"Girls…."

"But I'm telling you--"

"GIRLS!!"

"What?!" Both Ryo and Chizuru then looked to where they saw Michiru pointing, and the two teenagers could only gape in shock.

"Oi. Teme."

Chapter 10: Enter the Tardy!! Heroes Arise From Gum!!

There, on the top of another building, was a white-haired girl, tail now a clump of white spikes. Her fur and hair had gotten so spiky that the strong wind couldn't even move it. Her grey claws, which she had now stopped shaking, were covered in what used to be a binding material. A white aura surrounded her, one of the minor proofs that she was flaring with reiatsu.

"That was pretty smart that you bound me during the explosion. Pretty smart, if you were a hollow. You're pretty dumb for a pseudo-arrancar." The new arrival smirked. "But what's even more stupid is that you actually helped in destroying your allies."

"So? I'm a greedy one." The pseudo-arrancar on the ground yelled back. "But you'll have to wait your turn, girl. I'm gonna have her first!" It then faced the powerless Inoue and drove the clawed left arm downwards…

….only to be deflected by the right claw of the other girl.

_Ta.._

"Ok damn intruder. I know you have no idea what the unspoken rules of this school are, but right now, you broke two." She then pushed the other claw away and threw a punch towards the enemy.

"The first rule you broke…" Keigo and the others (Mizuiro, Mahana, Ryo, Michiru and Chizuru, to be exact) then felt the air suddenly fill with pressure. Although they had no idea about it, it was a definite sign that there was a mass reiatsu flare."…is that no one hurts my friends nor school property."

"NOW THAT'S THE ARISAWA I KNO--" A hand then clamped itself on Chizuru's mouth. "SHHHH!!"

"Oh really?? And I'm getting beat up cause of all the equipment I destroyed" was said as another pair of claws clashed. It was once again pushed away as the now angry girl clawed it straight at the face.

"Shut the fuck up and listen to me." 'Tatsuki's' face then had a claw mark on it, but then a considerable amount of skin then fell off, revealing a white mask.

_Tatsu…_

"What the hell? There are two Arisawas?" Keigo exclaimed, but was muffled by the wind.

"No! Look, that one's got some skin torn off! And is that a skull beneath it??" Mahana shouted in reply.

"That, my friends, is a pseudo-arrancar." Kon, in Ichigo's body, said. Hey, might as well not spoil a chance to make him…errr…Ichigo look better, right?

"Come to think about it, why is there another Ichigo down there when we Ichigo is up here with us??" Mizuiro questioned, looking back and forth between Kon and the unconscious Ichigo on the grounds.

"Er….it's my twin brother, separated at birth. Indeed, I never thought we'd be reunited this way…" Kon said, recalling that lame excuse.

"Seriously, dude, you take us way too lightly--"

"Shhhhhhhh!! This is the best part!" the girls said, leaning over the railing.

"Since when did this turn into an anime…?"

Another clash of claws could be heard from the grounds below. The dueling pair was evenly matched, having the same kind of weapons, not to mention the same looks. But, as Tatsuki started her counter-attack once again, the voices I her head were telling her just how to solve that.

'_Born to the heaven.'_ One of them said as Tatsuki dodged another couple of blows that the arrancar was throwing at her.

'**Spawned from the earth.'** Tatsuki rolled as she hit the dirt. Her cheek had three very deep cuts on it. She was then punched in the stomach. And fell flat on her face.

'_**Call forth…your power.'**_ the two voices said in unison. 'My…power...' Tatsuki thought. She was facing the dirt, having completely no idea how to do that. She got up, and saw her friends, lying in different positions, but all were hurt just the same. But, the thing that got her anger to get past its boiling point, was seeing Orihime, covered in scratches, bruises, blood, and _tears._

"Hmm? What's the matter? Did I accidentally cut off your tongue?" the enemy snickered.

"You…you…bastard."

'Uh-oh''s were heard from all over the rooftop. The pseudo-arrancar was distracted by this, but when it turned back to where Tatsuki was standing, all that was left was a white blur. The next second, the monster was now on the ground, a foot…errr…claw planted firmly on its back.

"Now…where was I? Oh, right. The second and possibly the most important rule in this school…" The pseudo-arrancar looked up at its captor, and could only gape in shock at what it saw. "….Arisawa Tatsuki will beat the living shit out of whomever and whatever makes Orihime cry!!"

_Tatsuki-chan!_

Standing tall, proud, and not to mention angry, was a being neither hollow nor shinigami. She did not have a black shinigami outfit, nor a cool-looking sword, for what she was wearing was currently unknown, since she was now covered in white spikes. But, she did not have a white mask, nor a hole in her chest. There, on top of the gaping monster, was a red-eyed, single-tailed creature, breathing off something that resembles steam. "This, bastard, is my power. And I shall cherish every moment beating you with it."

Tatsuki then disappeared, leaving her enemy to get up quickly, but it was pushed back down as a claw was driven into its shoulder. "That's for Ichigo's shoulder."

The monster cried out, but was then grabbed and tossed upwards as Tatsuki tore off the rest of the skin on the monster's face, finally revealing a face comprised of a 3/4 white hollow mask and 1/4 human face. "Uryuu's pride. That's two."

It was then kicked in the jaw and the tail was cut off. "For Chad and that corny comment on walls, that's three. Too bad that all you can do is copy the original state of the target you bound, huh?"

Tatsuki then kicked her very weak target forward, not having any mercy. She then started a claw barrage on its back. "For Rukia and her Sode no Shirayuki…Now do you understand WHY it isn't a nice thing to insult someone's skills??"

"If you think that the hard part was over and there's only one left, you got it wrong. I saved the best for last." Then, Tatsuki applied every offensive move she had learned in her martial arts, putting in the use of her claws. At last, she finally chose to end the arrancar's flimsy life. Bringing her claw downwards, a voice stopped her from finishing the horrid thing.

'_**Kande(1).'**_

"Hehehehehe." Tatsuki's voice seemed to have sounded differently. The girl looked up, and her eyes had not a reddish hue with killer intent. They had yellow filled with pure instinct and reiatsu. The girl then let out something that sounded like a roar, and had her and the arrancar in the air. Then another barrage occurred, fully shredding the hollow to pieces as it disintegrated.

Yet, there was something strange about it. For, landing on all fours, her eyes returning to red, Tatsuki was gripping the hollows mask. Now, why is it so unusual? It's because the white-haired girl was actually holding it in between her teeth. Not noticing that fact, she stood up and smiled. "Haha…did it…"

Tatsuki fell unconscious, like her other friends. (Well, all except for Inoue.) But, the white-haired girl was caught by the purple-haired Yoruichi. "Yoruichi-san?"

"Oh, Inoue-san. I didn't notice you were awake. No need to worry. Tessai will take care of the students here. Jinta, Ururu and I will take the six of you to Urahara Shouten." Yoruichi paused to look at the unconscious Tatsuki. "She did good, huh?" she said, Inoue nodded in response. "Well, we must hurry to the shop. There's an explanation waiting there, for all of you."

* * *

(1)-Kande would mean bite, or chomp.

Ok! Yay!! Finally done with the fight scene!! Woohoo!! Now the next chapter, prepare for terminologies and some unexpected events!! Try and guess if you want, just don't forget to tell me if I'm doing something I'm not supposed to be doing!!


	11. The Truth Wakes Up!

Chapter…

HAHAHA!! Yay!! Chapter 11! Read on 'cause there's gonna be more info here…I'll try my best not to make it look like a 14-page news article… Since there's so many things in need of explanation…Let's get crackin'…Enjoy!

_**IDontOwnBleach IDontOwnBleach IDontOwnBleach IDontOwnBleach IDontOwnBleach **_

Chapter 11: The Truth Wakes Up!

The afternoon sun was looking down at the city of Karakura. It was around 3 PM. In other words, around the time a parent, an uncle or aunt would get out of work, drivers would shout at each other for holding out traffic, and when the little brats get out of school. So, right now, the streets of Karakura was crowded…

…a perfect setting where no one will notice the orange-haired man suddenly going out of an alley.

He went into the sidewalk, perfectly blending in with the crowd of students, and employees. Some of them looked at him, mostly because of his irregular hair color, not only was it orange, it had streaks of grey in it, probably because of age.

"I didn't know old men dye their hair funky colors…" One student, obviously one of the very, very stupid ones, remarked with a snicker.

"Haha..yeah good one." The other replied as the two then slapped each other a high five.

The man rolled his eyes. 'Stupid humans. I can't believe these are actually high school students…'. Ignoring twiddle-dumb and twiddle-dumber, he then turned left, he found himself in front of Karakura High School.

'Well, this place hasn't changed much…just the cement buildings…Still the same layout when Hikashira was a student here.' He thought, recalling happy memories that were connected to the school. Two students passed by him as he made his way in. One was a brown-haired boy and another boy with dark hair.

"Gee, Ichigo's sure been silent today.." the first one muttered.

"Yeah…he even skipped cleaning duty! That meanie!! I'm telling you Mizuiro…he must be keeping girls wherever he's going to…"

"Speaking of girls, Kuchiki-san, Inoue-san and Arisawa-san weren't at school today…" the other boy muttered.

"…!! OH MY GOD!!"

"Huh? What is it?"

"You don't think…??"

"I don't think what?"

"That those three have actually started a threesome!! Oh, come on!! Just think about it!! Kuchiki-san can hold the brains, Inoue-san's got lots of body, and Arisawa's practically manly enough for the three of them!!"

"Asano-san…I think you're mistaking Arisawa-san for Chizuru-san…"

"MIZUIROOOOOOOOOOOOOO….Why the hell do you have to be so formal?? Just call me Keigo!!"

"Yes, yes, Asano-san…" The black-haired boy sighed as the two then exited the school yard.

The orange-haired man chuckled. 'I didn't know they teach comedy in this high school…Hikashira could've aced this subject.' He then went into the field, the other students who were still in the school ignored him as he looked like a parent who's come to talk to his kid's teacher.

He then sat at the nearest bench, surveying the field. Everything was pretty torn up, and the buildings have big dents in them. He leaned against the tree behind the bench, listening in to the girls who were in the nearby room.

"Gee…It's been two days since Rukia, Orihime and Tatsuki haven't showed up at school." Mahana sighed, looking out at the open window.

"Yeah…I kinda miss them…I even kept an eye open for any signs of my bounty, not to mention anyone to attempting to beat me up this lunch." Chizuru huffed, unsatisfied that she was unable to see 'her' Orihime.

"Hopefully they're not doing anything stupid right now. Those three are not like Ichigo and the others." Ryo said. Finished with her tasks, she now had her nose buried in her new book.

"Well…they are…since all of us actually hang out together…" Michiru said as she was wiping the blackboard.

"Yeah, and to think they disappeared right after Jackie Chan showed up trying to apply as the new P.E. teacher and Elmer Fudd mistook his shirt for Bugs Bunny…"

The man then left the bench, not interested in the conversation anymore. 'Well, at least I can see that she actually has good humans by her side.' He passed the school gates, turned right and ran into a familiar face.

"It's been a while….Ji(1)-sama."

--

"She's still asleep..?"

_Gah…Dang, my head hurts like hell ran over it…well, that pseudo-arrancar was hell of an annoying bastard…It's strange though…my body's not even responding to me right now…And why do I feel something poking my left arm??_

"Looks like it…"

_Rukia? Huh? _

"But it's been two days!! Even Sado-kun can't stay unconscious for that long!!"

_Orihime?? __Wait…WHAT?? Two days?? DAMN BODY, MOVE!! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!! I ORDER YOU TO MOVE!! I JUST GOT POWERS AND KICKED ASS WITH THEM!! HELL, IF YOU DON'T MOVE, ILL--_

"Give her a break…it was her first time fighting such strong enemies."

…_.It was just one enemy!! Ok…an enemy that was a big pain in the butt…but I could've taken it on!!_

"…I got it!! Ayame! Shun'o! Soten Kisshun!! Watashi wa kyo--"

"No!! DON'T!!"

"OWOWOWOWWWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!!" Tatsuki opened her eyes (raising her head in the process), immediately seeing Rukia's small body over her stomach, which was probably what caused the bolt of pain. The black-haired shinigami was now keeping a tight grip on Orihime's hands, which were trying to reach the blue hairclips on either side of the orange-haired girl's head.

"But, Kuchiki-saaan!! Look!!" Orihime replied, pointing the red stain on Tatsuki's bandages.

"Inoue, Yoruichi-san told us not to do anything that involves paranormally altering any aspect in Tatsuki's body…it might cause some sort of reaction…Now do you understand why I didn't use my Kidou earlier?" Rukia slowly explained, the girl she was talking to slowly nodding her head.

"Rukia, I appreciate the explanation you gave, but can you get off me? Where are we anyway?" Tatsuki spoke up, unable to bear the pain Rukia's weight was giving her.

"Oops…Sorry…" Rukia apologized as she got up, rubbing the back of her head. "Oh, we're at--"

"You are at Urahara Shoten. This is a shop that sells all the usual merchandise…plus items that concerns shinigamis, holllows and memory adjustment."

"What the--"

--

"…or should I say Ji-taichou?" The other man grinned. He was wearing a red shirt, along with some jeans. But, regardless of what he wears, there was an aura around him that kept saying 'I'm a dad. And I'm proud of my kid!', which was a kind of aura found around many fathers (Isshin, for example). His hair was a bit of a mess, it had been gelled flat this morning, and now little black spikes were coming to life in his head.

"Hikashira…I see that you're still that dim-witted boy that used to wander around Karakura using his powers." The orange-haired man shot back, a smile creeping into his aged features.

"Hey! I'm not that stupid anymore…Besides, if I did that my wife will kill me!"

"Speaking of family, where is she?" the older man looked around, searching for the teenager he came to see.

"Well…the futa-go said she was taken to Urahara Shoten. You remember that place, right, Ji-sama?"

"Yes, more than I'd like to." The older man rubbed his temples, suddenly getting a bad feeling about the situation.

"You've picked a suitable trainer, yet?"

"In fact, I have. And it's practically a good thing that she's alive."

"Don't tell me you're going to involve the futa-go in this." Hikashira said, slowly shaking his head.

"No…I assume you remember that little incident that the clan had with Soul Society?" the orange-haired man raised his eyebrows.

"Which one?" Hikashira looked confused. The clan had many matters concerning Soul Society, such as wars and betrayal. Not counting some incidents that should have caused the destruction of the living world.

"The one that involved Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia."

"Ohh…you mean my kid's shinigami friends? ...Wait… You don't mean..?!" Hikashira looked at his companion, unable to believe what he had just heard. The one they were talking about was a newbie, powers awake for no less than a year.

"I mean it. Inform her of this. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go visit my granddaughter." The orange-haired man then left Arisawa Hikashira, his footsteps in the direction of the nearby merchandise shop.

--

A black cat then entered the room. Its yellow eyes scanned everything to see if all was in order. Then, it sat down beside Rukia, licking one of its paws.

"Oh, good day Yoruichi-san!" Orihime greeted cheerfully. "Oh, you haven't met Tatsuki-chan yet, haven't you? Well…Yoruichi-san, this is Tatsuki-chan and Tatsuki-chan, this is Yoruichi san. Yoruichi-san is a friend of Urahara-san, the owner of this shop."

'….OK….Why the fuck is my best friend talking to a cat??'

"Yoruichi-san! You're tea is ready." A little red-haired boy and a dark-haired girl walked into the room, placing a saucer of tea in front of the cat. The girl then served tea for Rukia and Orihime, but then noticed that Tatsuki was awake. "Oh, it's good to see you're companion is awake." She smiled shyly. "I'll get more tea."

'Those kids served the cat a cup of tea?? JUST WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!'

"That was Ururu. That boy over there is Jinta." Rukia said, answering Tatsuki's curious looks.

The black cat then walked over to Tatsuki, examining her from every angle. It then sat in front of her and Orihime, and took a deep breath.

'Oh, wait…if Tatsuki hasn't seen Yoruichi yet…then that means…' Rukia thought, noticing the said girl fidgeting.

"Well, Inoue, it seems your friend here is rather interesting. I haven't seen a loup as young as this in a long time." Yoruichi spoke, licking her front paws.

"Orihime, did the cat just talk?!" Tatsuki asked, looking baffled.

'This is going to be fun.' Jinta smirked as he listened to the conversation. Ururu walked in with another cup of tea, placed it in front of the shocked girl and sat down by the door.

"Uhuh." Orihime nodded; perfectly unaware of the fact that Tatsuki isn't used to things such as talking cats.

"Did you forget that you have ears?" Yoruichi remarked.

"B-but…this violates the very laws of nature!!"

"In case you haven't noticed the type of power you hold, YOU are the one violating the law of nature. I am a TALKING CAT. DEAL WITH IT. Now, shut up and listen to my explanation."

Tatsuki gulped. Inching a little from Yoruichi and scooting a little closer to the orange-haired girl beside her.

"Yoruichi-san…you said that Tatsuki is a loup? What exactly is that?" Rukia asked, although she is a shinigami, all information that she knows about are on hollows, shinigamis and humans.

"Oh right…all recent shinigami haven't been educated on loups. A loup is a spiritual being, with abilities that usually have a connection on nature."

"Come again?"

Yoruichi sighed. She cannot explain this well. To tell you the truth, all information on loups has been banished from Soul Society hundreds of years ago, when Yamamoto had a slight disagreement with one of the clan leaders…which is to say what caused some plagues. Urahara tried to get more information on them. He looked everywhere; even Mayuri's data yielded no results.

"A loup is basically a group of paranormal beings that are neither shinigami nor hollow, somewhat in between. A loup is basically a reincarnate of an animal or plant with excessive amounts of reiatsu."

No one spoke for a short amount of time, for Yoruichi was not the one who had just spoken. Tatsuki and everyone else were shocked, and it took a few seconds for them to realize the one that had spoke was knocking at the door. "May I come in, Yoruichi?"

Ururu opened the door, she and Yoruichi being the first to snap out of the trance. An orange-haired man entered the room; streaks of grey lined his hair, giving him an 'old' look.

"…Who the heck are you?" Tatsuki asked. This man was somehow…familiar though… "Wait…I know you…"

"Of course you do…little brat."

Tatsuki's eyes widened. She had not heard that nickname of hers in a long time, more like…11 years ago? "Ojii-san(2)?? What the fu--"

"Mind your language, don't cuss in front of company." Tatsuki scowled and opened her mouth to say something. "And I don't give a damn about you being fifteen." The orange-haired man smirked.

"B-but…You died eleven years ago!! I even remember the funeral!! How can you even be looking like _that_?? If I even expected to see you alive you should be a rotting bag of bones!!"

"Should I?" the orange-haired man turned to the cat at his left.

"I think you should." Yoruichi answered, inwardly smirking. This is going to be hell of an interesting time. Who could've thought that the brat in front of her was related to an old friend?

The man looked at his wristwatch, fumbled with a button at the right…..

…and separated from his gigai.

* * *

(1) Ji would be short for uncle. Supposed to be Oji but let's just say that he's not to lenient about grammar and honorifics.

(2) Ojii-san would mean grandfather.

And done! Next chapter: Who the hell is Ojii-san??


	12. Who The Hell is Ojiisan?

Long time no read, huh? Sorry about that. I haven't given up on this fic, so on with the story.

--

Chapter 12: Who the Hell is Ojii-san?!

"Komamura-taichou??!" Rukia said as shock flooded to everyone in the living room, all except for Yoruichi and Komamura himself.

"That's how." Komamura said, yellow eyes sparkling as he looked at the baffled spiky-haired teenager.

"Say, Tatsuki-chan, if Komamura-san and you are grandfather and grandchild…how come you don't look like him?" Orihime asked, obviously interested in why her friend did not inherit her grandfather's muzzle, brown ears, and yellow eyes.

"That's because of the effects of becoming a shinigami." Komamura answered as the spiky-headed girl was about to shout something.

"Anyway, you were actually explaining something about loups?? Since when did you get involved in the paranormal business?!" Tatsuki said, frowning as she raised an eyebrow.

"Since I was 20. Now do you want me to go on or not?" Komamura growled.

"One more question. You're saying I was actually some sort of powerful furball in my past life??" Tatsuki, much to Rukia's and Orihime's surprise, growled back.

"It's complicated, you'll see. But, anyway, that is not the only situation a loup is created.

If the person has a parent that is a loup, they have a 40 percent chance of inheriting that power." Komamura explained. "And by the looks of things, you got a little bit more bark than bite--"

"Are you saying we're not the only ones in the family that are loups?? Who's next?? Great Great Grandmother Himeko?!" Apparently the spiky-haired girl had not heard the last comment from her grandfather, and is now ranting.

"Calm down brat. I said 40 percent chance, not 400. It would be more likely that the offspring would be a normal human, so that loups won't be the dominating species in the food chain." The seventh squad captain resisted the urge to slam down Tatsuki's face.

"So that would mean 4 out of 10 children would inherit supernatural power…" Rukia mumbled, ignoring the fact that the rest of them were sensing a lot of pressure because of two very angry loups.

"Yes, that is true. But only a few special ones will be chosen to be formed." Komamura nodded, calming down to everyone's relief.

"So you mean there's more to this stuff aside from random birthrights?" Tatsuki asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Precisely. Once a young one reaches the age of 20, the clan will choose whether they will awaken that power or let it be." Komamura replied.

"Wait, Tatsuki-chan is 15…Why did she get her powers five years earlier?" Orihime tilted her head.

"Because of a certain idiot thinks his little one is the best in the whooollleee world…" Komamura half-growled, half-muttered out of earshot.

"What was that, Ojii-san?"…not quite out of ear shot. '…I forgot about the brat's enhanced hearing…'

"Never mind that. You see, once a loup is born, the powers it may get will immediately stay dormant, being subconsciously sealed within the child's body." The seventh squad captain regained his composure.

"So you mean my powers got sealed in some part of my body?" The spiky-haired girl said, examining her body for any marks beyond the ordinary.

"That's right. Rukia, could you remove the bandages at Tatsuki's left shoulder?" Yoruichi said, walking over to the three girls.

"Hai." Rukia removed the bandages, and gaped in shock.

Tatsuki's left shoulder was completely free of any bite marks. It was as if the attack on Orihime never happened. "B-but…the mark…"

The only difference was Tatsuki's birthmark now resembled a symbol of some sort. It was a beast head, somewhere near the tip of the shoulder was a cross between a muzzle and a snout.

"When the powers are sealed, a mark will appear on whatever part it was in. The seal excretes a little material that seems to resemble ammonia, so that other loups will know where the power is on activation. But once activated, the seal changes as its stops the production of the material." Komamura explained.

"So, what you're saying is, it was actually a loup that bit me?"

"Precisely." Komamura nodded.

"Why were they going after Orihime then?" Tatsuki asked.

"I am not the one who should answer that, seeing as I am not the one that bit you."

"Oh? So where can I find them, then? I've got give them a piece of my mind! Honestly, if they wanted a bite out of me they can go directly to the Arisawa residence, not tackling Orihime in the street!" The spiky-haired girl felt her temper rise.

Komamura raised his eyebrows as he felt the spiky-haired girl's reiatsu flare up. He smirked. "Glad you asked. I was going to take you there after the truth settled in."

The seventh squad captain then looked at Yoruichi. "If I may?"

The black cat nodded. "Well, this is family business."

Komamura pressed another button on his watch and returned to human form. "Put on some clothes. We're going to meet the clan."

--

"Hm, hm, hmhmhmhm, hmhmhmhm, mi, mi, hmhmhmhm…" Hikashira was signing paperwork in the clan office, humming a tune from a TV show. He then heard the door opening and one of the clan members put a big pile of paper on his desk. "Clan reports for today?"

The clan member nodded and left the room. Hikashira read the papers with incredible speed…his blue eyes going up and down the papers. "Let's see, Rei and Chikane brought down two hollows…the futa-go brought down six hollows…the trainers keep saying that their trainees are more trouble than their worth…Looks like everything's perfect."

He stopped for a while when he felt his phone vibrate. "Hello. Ah, Ji-sama. How's my little girl?"

There was a reply on the other end, and what Hikashira heard made him drop the reports. "YOU'RE WHAT?! But Ji-saamaaa…I haven't readied the whole place yet! What'll my little girl think of me?! I mean I've always dreamed of the moment when I'll show all this to her but not now--"

--

Komamura growled as he heard his nephew whining from the other end. "Look. Your 'little girl', as you call her, is extremely angry at whoever bit her. In addition, you should know that all grudges at the start of forming should immediately be removed unless you want it to last forever. So, unless you want some grudges between the clan's heir and the clan's members, I suggest you shut up and prepare for our arrival."

The captain smiled as he heard Hikashira's mumbles about doing it right away. He closed the phone and went inside. "Well, we're set to go."

"That's good. I was thinking I was never going to get out today." Tatsuki said as she adjusted her vest.

"Ne, Tatsuki-chan, are you sure you're all right?" Orihime asked, a little worried about her best friend.

"Hm? Yeah. Ojii-san said the wounds like these would heal naturally, so you don't have to worry." Tatsuki turned back to the orange-haired girl.

"…OK then. Good luck!" Orihime waved as she smiled. '…does that mean she won't need me then?'

Komamura nodded as the spiky-haired girl met him by the doorway, ready to exit the shop--

"Hey guys. How's Tatsuk--" Ichigo was cut off as he entered the shop, seeing Tatsuki standing and ready to go with an orange-haired man who had the trademark 'Arisawa' expression.

"Oh, heya Ichigo. Now if you'll excuse me…" Tatsuki casually pushed the orange-haired boy out of the way,

causing Ichigo to stumble into the room.

"….Okay…WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST DO?"

Komamura shrugged. "That's normal. Your powers are just settling…nothing time won't fix."

Tatsuki nodded and looked at Ichigo. "Sorry about that." She then turned to the others. "Well, I'm off then!"

Ichigo and the others watched as the two went out of the room. The orange-haired boy then turned to Rukia, Orihime and Yoruichi. "Powers settling?"

Rukia nodded as Yoruichi licked her front paw. "The girl just discovered she had a unique bloodline, the usual."

"Where's she going then?"

"Oh, Tatsuki-chan's gonna be meeting with the clan and beat up the one that bit her." Orihime pointed out.

Ichigo shrugged and headed for the door. "Meh. I'll just go home. Hopefully the old man has some work and won't disturb my studying."

Rukia raised an eyebrow. "What about Karin and Yuzu?"

Ichigo turned around. "Met them by the park. Said they had some sort of match with a classmate or something."

"Ah." Rukia said and Ichigo nodded goodbye. The door to the shop closed and Rukia then asked Yoruichi. "…I guess it's our turn to be left out on the action huh?"

The black cat just gave a feline version of a shrug and drank tea. "Who knows? It depends on why exactly that girl was formed five years earlier than usual."

Rukia sighed. "I just hope this doesn't mean another war…"

--

"…Here we are." Komamura said, sighing as he looked up. "It's been a long tim--"

"This is it?" Tatsuki interrupted the captain as she stared at the telephone pole.

Komamura clenched his fist to keep his temper in check. _Insensitive little brat...I was the one who built this base! _"Not just a telephone pole. Let me demonstrate."

Tatsuki just gaped as she watched Komamura lift up the pole. "WHAT THE--HOW THE HELL--"

"Loup powers. Quite easy." The captain said as he carried the pole on one arm. "Your friend Yasutora was able to lift this pole during a hollow attack. Though I didn't think he saw the hole that lead to the base. Now, climb down."

Tatsuki nodded as she climbed down the ladder descending into darkness.

--

Sorry it's short but I'm telling you I'm working on the next one.

Next chapter: Finally she meets the clan


End file.
